youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Boys (Cars)
TongueSpeakingFool's movie-spoofs of "Cars" Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Horrid Henry *Mater - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Sally Carrera - Singing Soraya (Horrid Henry) *Doc - Hudson - Soggy Sid (Horrid Henry) *Luigi - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Guido - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sheriff - Greedy Graham (Horrid Henry) *Ramone - Aerobic Al (Horrid Henry) *Flo - Sour Susan (Horrid Hnery) *Sarge - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Fillmore - Josh (Postman Pat The Movie) *Lizzie - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Stanley - SpongeBob SquarePants *Red - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Mack - Eduardo (Rio 2) *The King - Shrek *Chick Hicks - Rude Ralph (Horrid Henry) *Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Fiona (Shrek) *Tex Dinoco - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Jacques and Bubbles (Finding Nemo) *Van and Minny - Milo Murphy & Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) *Mia and Tia - Sadness and Disgust (Inside Out) *Fred - Melman (Madagascar) *Dale Earnheardt, Jr. - Pingu (Pingu) *Peterbuilt - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Other Cast: *Bob Cutlass - Skipper (Madagascar) *Darrell Cartrip - Rico (Madagascar) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Nico, Pedro and Rafael (Rio) *Kori Turbowitz - Mavis (Thomas & Friends) *Harv - Ferdinand *Lightyear Blimp - Toad (Thomas & Friends) *DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod and Boost - Max, Monty, Bill & Ben (Thomas & Friends) *Car Reporter #1 - MSBNC Anchorman (Despicable Me) *Japanese Car Reporter - Kobiyashi (Isle of Dogs) *Jay Limo - Douglas (Thomas and Friends) *Sven 'the Governator‘ - Spencer (Thomas and Friends) *Car Reporter #2 - Perch Perkins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tractors - Various Monsters *Frank - Marshmallow (Frozen (2013)) *Security Guard #2 - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Mario Andretti - Sandbar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Devious Diesel, Arry/Iron & Bert, Diesel 10, George, Splatter and Dodge, Smudger (Thomas & Friends) *The King's Pit Crew - Donkey, Puss in Boots, Gingy, Pinocchio, Big Bad Wolf and Three Little Pigs (Shrek) *Dinoco Helicopter - Harold the Helicopter (Thomas and Friends) *Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Fireman Sam *T.J. Hummer - Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Woody Car - James (Thomas and Friends) *Buzz Lightyear Car - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) *Hamm Car - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Mike Car - Sid (Ice Age) *Sulley Monster Truck - Mighty Mouse *The Abominable Snowplow - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Flik Car - Bambi *P.T. Flea Car - Bloo (Foster’s Home for imaginary Friends) Scenes *Boys (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 *Boys (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane/Horrid Henry's Angry with Perfect Peter *Boys (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eze *Boys (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" *Boys (Cars) part 5 - Henry's Lost *Boys (Cars) part 6 - Henry gets Kidnapped *Boys (Cars) part 7 - Where's Horrid Henry? *Boys (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/Horrid Henry's Argument *Boys (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers *Boys (Cars) part 10 - Soggy Sid's Challenge *Boys (Cars) part 11 - A New Road *Boys (Cars) part 12 - Turn Right to Go Left' *Boys (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work *Boys (Cars) part 14 - Pigeon Tipping *Boys (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight *Boys (Cars) part 16 - Soggy Sid's Piston Cups *Boys (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Sour Susan's *Boys (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Jewel *Boys (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Boys (Cars) part 20 - Stampede *Boys (Cars) part 21 - Soggy Sid's Race *Boys (Cars) part 22 - 'He's Gone?' *Boys (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' *Boys (Cars) part 24 - Horrid Henry is Found *Boys (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) *Boys (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) *Boys (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map/Epilogue *Boys (Cars) part 28 - End Credits Short Movie Spoof *Perfect Peter and the Ghostlight Trailer/Transcript Main Article: Boys (Cars) Trailer/Transcript Category:TongueSpeakingFool Category:Cars Movie Spoof